Dancing Teddy
'''Dancing Teddy '''is a minor easter egg featured in Schule der Untoten. It is availiable in both solo and co-op and is probably, the most humorous easter egg. Upon completion, the player will have the ability to earn World War II weapons out of the Mystery Box. Step 1 When you have a crawler or a new round is about to begin, throw a Bear Grenade at the ground (by doing this before the new round starts, the round counter will disappear and the round won't start.) The bear will stand up and face the player. The player will notice that the bear will mimic the player's every move, except for shooting a weapon, which the bear grenade cannot use. The player must jump up and down and spin around, essentially dancing, and after a while, stop and crouch. Step 2 Once the player has stopped the bear will run over to the elevator. The player must follow the bear or else the easter egg will end. The player takes the elevator down to the power room, where it will run in and fall over and will not get up. The player must find a gear, three batteries and a cell from the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Locations Gear Inside the boiler, next to the pack-a-punch machine. The player must throw a grenade to get it out. Battery 1 The first battery is in the TV Studio room on the first floor next to the computer. Battery 2 The second battery is in the 6th grade Social Studies room, behind a barrier. The player must throw another bear grenade to retrieve it. The bear grenade that is thrown will be replaced in the player's inventory. Battery 3 The third battery is hidden in one of the lockers on the second floor. Its spot changes every match. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Cell The Wunderwaffe DG-2 cell is in a trumpet case in the band room on the first floor. Step 3 Once all of the items are found, the player clicks the use button and the player's character will repair the bear. After the player's character fixes the bear, the bear will run over to a wall with a small hole in it. The bear will crawl under the hole and, if one looks closely, will jump up, push a lever and the wall will move up. The player follows the bear down a hallway and reaches a dance floor. Step 4 The player must dance with the bear or else the easter egg will end. After the player dances with the bear for a minute or so, a control panel will rise out of the ground. The player walks over to it and pushes the use button, which causes the player's character to flip a switch on the panel. Disco lights will turn on and the bear will stop dancing. The bear will rise up, through the ceiling like when the player recieves a teddy bear from the Mystery Box. A orange power-up will fall down from the ceiling and bounce a couple of times. After it bounces, the player can pick it up and the Demonic Announcer will say, "Old guns? This will be fun!" This lets the player know that World War II weapons are availiable from the Mystery Box. The next round will start if you threw the bear grenade down during a round switch and the round counter will reappear. Trivia *The name of the easter egg references to the fact that the Bear Grenade can dance. *Like the Big Fucking Gun easter egg, this also affects a utility, not the player. *This is the most humorous easter egg in Zombies history. Category:Remember When... Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Easter Eggs Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Legacy articles